Talk:Blue Mage: Guide to Playing the Job
"TP does not affect 'physical' Blue Magic spells unless Chain Affinity is active." This line has me a bit confused. Is the author referring to how the additional effects don't take place without it (which would be false if that was the case), or that the spells won't get stronger without the Affinity skill on? Could someone please help clarify this? All of the physical spells contain a condition that "varies with TP" in their description. For most it's simply "Damage varies with TP." Some are duration or chance of a special effect. A few are "Accuracy varies with TP." None of these things are affected by your TP unless you cast it with Chain Affinity active. Without Chain Affinity, a physical spell cast at 0% will be the same as a spell cast at 300%(ignoring the ubiquitous factor of randomness that permeates the entire game). Only with the JA will your TP be used to enhance the spell (and get depleted in the process). Otherwise you could just sit at 300% forever and have godlike damage forever. --Kaeli 21:37, 2 November 2006 (EST) Corrections: Berserk, Double Attack, Defender and Warcry add to the Blue Mages sword damage and skill, but they do not affect any spells. 1) Defender increases Cannonball damage 2) subbing WAR does not increase sword skill --Ceolwulf 21:59, 12 January 2007 (EST) Clarification: To the "TP" Issue: YES, TP DOES affect your spells. I have spent well over 30 hours dedicated to just seeing how TP does affect each spell. And this is what I have noticed: TP at 0% The Spells do what they say they will, and are only affected by your stat boosts (If a spell gives you DEX +2 for example, it becomes stronger when your DEX becomes higher, which is why it gives you more, this is a FACT that I have spent even more time on studying then I did the TP issue.) TP at 300% The TP Effect that each spell has (example is Accuracy is determined by TP or Damage varries with TP) will increase in potency. You do NOT need to use Chain Affinity to have the TP effect take place. Chain Affinity with a Blue Spell will increase its damage Potency if it is "Physical", plus it make it so that the type of Physical you are using becomes Elemental based on the Weapon Skill Type that it is. See the Reiki (hope i spelled that right) chart to see what kind of element base it has to it when used in a Skill Chain. So to further clarify things with TP at 300%: I have noticed the following occur (and if you're good at math you will too): 1) Average amount of Damage increases (Only for the spells that say "Damage Varries with TP") 2) Average amount of Accuracy increases (Only for the spells that say "Accuracy Varries with TP"). With more accuracy, you'll notice that the spell also does more damage than before. Proof: I used BLU/NIN, BLU/SAM, BLU/RDM, BLU/WHM, BLU/BLM, BLU/BST, and BLU/THF...I made sure to fight monsters that were at my level (Mainly Even Matches and Decent Challenges) for one study, and monsters that were resistant to my spells and were concidered Very Toughs and Incredibly Toughs (Yes, I died many times doing this just to get you the answers) I made sure to get 5 spells cast off Per monster (example 5 bludgeon, or 5 head butt) Using 1 out of 9 spell subjects (Bludgeon, Head Butt, Claw Cyclone, Sprout Smack, Screwdriver, Power Attack, Wild Oats, and Grand Slam) on the same monster type (I used only those that were not affected by my "Killer" Effects), 5 times. Mathematical Equasion: ((5 Bludgeon on Goblin)times 5 Goblins) divided by 25 equals average damage amount. I also recorded the amount of times I missed vs. the amount of times I hit and did a similar equasion to that. I used my TP at 0-100% on test one, and test two used 300% TP only. The results were proof enough with each Blue Mage/Sub Job that my theory and the theory of other Blue Mages was correct: Having 300% TP: 1) I saw an average of 25-35% damage increase from blue spells 2) I saw an average of 20-25% accuracy increase from blue spells Damage wise (for you Damage lovers) the number difference you would see would be like this: Small Example: Bludgeon does 185 Damage (TP at 0%-100%) on average. Bludgeon does 239 Damage (TP at 300%) on average. Note: Bludgeon TP effect is Accuracy increase, which in turn affected my damage rating. These were actual numbers btw at level 41. Note that I did not change my Stat Boost with any foods, equipment, items, etc and not using Chain Affinity, Azure Lore, or Burst Affinity. No skill chains were performed. I had the same 9 spells on, and only those 9 spells thru the whole test. At Higher levels, damage was shown to be in the low 700's to low 1000's on a single spell cast, and with TP boosted to 300% a smaller test done by a willing 75 Blu/Whm on my server was showing similar increases in damage rating, where the average damage increase was shown as being 15-20%. So there is the proof you need. The numbers may not seem so signifcant to some players, but every little bit helps, and to me, that small increase is well worth holding back on your TP. This is why I love using BLU/SAM. They fit so perfectly together in my opinion. Other good jobs i've see with Blu that are incredible and show similar (yet strangely lower increses based on TP) are BLU/RDM and BLU/NIN. I'll research more into why the SAM SJ was better on the TP effects than the others and post something new when I find this information out. Thank you, Shavari Sylph Server The person Editing the Ninja sub data needs to learn the job better, I as well as 5 other level 75 blues have tested /nin and /thief back to back for months, when subbing /ninja your per hit strike is higher then that of a /thief and a steady bases, also there is NO AGI increase on /ninja. SA helps with spell damage but you recieve a decreased sword damage understand this before posting the data. The slight increase in spell damage wit hSA and SATA is great on certain mobs but not while soloing, you will actaully end up missing more with your spells as well when casting without SA. Race also plays a role when using /thief versus /ninja. Kazira Valefor and FAiry Turbo Fairy Bluemaster Valefor artemis Fairy